


impatient

by sorryuser



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hux comes in his pants, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: “What’re you doing?” Kylo laughs as Hux attempts to get comfortable in his lap.“You look really good tonight.” Hux answers, focused.





	impatient

He was positive it was the dress shirt, white, hugging Kylo’s arms for dear life. Or maybe it was the black pants that settled against Kylo’s hips like heaven. Either way, the moment Kylo had parked the car in the parking lot of this fancy restaurant he loved so much, Hux was unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing into Kylo’s lap. Which was a very tight squeeze. 

“What’re you doing?” Kylo laughs as Hux attempts to get comfortable in his lap.

“You look really good tonight.” Hux answers, focused. And before Kylo even has time to process what’s going on, Hux hits his head on the ceiling of the car, his backside honks the horn, and Kylo’s laughing again. 

Kylo rubs his head for him, in a sort of humorous panic, and asks: “Are you okay?” to which Hux just giggles, puts his hand over Kylo’s, where it’s pressed onto his head, soothing that not so there pain and nods.

“In the movies they make it look so easy.” Hux mumbles, bringing his hands down between their tightly pressed bodies, trying his best to unbutton his pants but gives a defeated sigh against Kylo’s mouth after five seconds. 

He yearns to get off, the feeling of Kylo’s hands on his hips and Kylo’s mouth on his is so overwhelming that he gives into his urges, whines as he grinds down into Kylo’s lap. 

“Can’t get your pants off?” Kylo asks behind an airy laugh. Hux nods, presses his forehead against Kylo’s as a silent plea, rocks his hips down onto Kylo’s crotch again, desperately.

“Make me come in my pants, please.”

Kylo makes a surprised noise, pulls Hux impossibly closer in the already too tight space, their breath mingling so sweetly, so intoxicating, Kylo could feel himself falling drunk on Hux, “Are you serious?”

“I’m so close.. _please_.” Hux ruts down against Kylo again, the extra layer caused by their jeans frustrating him, making his cheeks flush red. He pulls away just enough to look Kylo in the eyes, intensity written on his face, “But, promise me when we get home you’ll fuck me properly.”

“Promise.” Kylo says, hands reaching to begin at Hux’s shirt, “Unbutton this for me. you can manage that, can’t you?” He grins at Hux, who just rolls his eyes and does as he’s told. Only four buttons down is enough room for Kylo as he pushes Hux’s shirt apart and takes one of Hux’s nipples into his mouth, teasing the other with his thumb and forefinger. 

“Oh, Christ, Kylo.” Hux’s fingers find place in Kylo’s hair, pulling it more and more as he nears his climax. Hux hips stutter against Kylo as he covers his mouth for no reason at all because his whine is loud anyways and Kylo almost comes at just the sound of Hux.

“Come in your jeans for me like the impatient whore you are.” Kylo’s mumbling against Hux’s neck, his thumbs rubbing Hux’s nipples slowly, tauntingly. And Hux is shivering under Kylo’s grip in no time, breathing heavily against Kylo’s hair, jerking his hips erratically, which means:

“Did you—“ Kylo begins to ask but Hux kisses him quiet, mumbles a “yeah” against Kylo’s lips and “home. now. please.” between kisses before he melts out of Kylo’s lap and into his own seat.


End file.
